Nathans affair
by Celticgirl84
Summary: What happened when Nathan had an affiair 47 years ago with Kate Allen
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own commander in chief**

**I got this idea when watching a Nathan, Mac slide show to the song Father Figure**

Mackenzie had just finished for the day in the Oval office, she had just been given terrible news that the speaker of the house had Leukaemia and would need a bone marrow transplant, but he never had any kids or brothers and sisters of his own, his family were all in-laws, even though she never got on with the speaker he was still a friend to her and she felt incredibly sorry for him and his wife. Mac left the office and walked to the residence, Rod was in New York with Horace and the girls were both at friends for the night so it was just Mac and Kate for dinner.

Mac told her mother all about Nathan and the Kate's face fell

_Mac: Mom what is wrong_

_Kate: Honey maybe you should see if your bone marrow matches Nathan's_

_Mac: Why would it_

_Kate: Well you are aware that Nathan was a friend of your fathers_

_Mac: Yes_

_Kate: Honey this is not easy to say, but your father and I were not getting on too great and before Nathan married Sarah he and I had an affair_

_Mac: You had and affair with Nathan Tempelton, oh I get it now, all the looks between the 2 of you, the flirting_

_Kate: I am not going to hide it Mackenzie I had feelings for him_

_Mac: What about Dad, wait a minute are you telling my that Nathan could be my father_

_Kate: Yes_

_Mac: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, DAD LOVED YOU AND YOU CHEATED ON HIM, AND WHAT ABOUT BILL, DID YOU WAIT TILL DAD DIED THEN_

_Kate: That is enough, just because you are the president does not give you the right to shout at me I am your mother_

_Mac: So who is my father, do you know_

_Kate: I am certain it is Nathan, _

_Mac: And you never thought to tell me all these years_

_Kate: He married Sarah and became happy I was not going to ruin that_

_Mac: I am going to bed I don't even want to talk to you_

Mac left the dining room and went to her bed, she could not believe what she had just found out

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own commander in chief**

Thanks you to everyone who has reviewed my story and to Lara for being my Beta reader

The next morning, Mac woke up early and went for a run to clear her head. When she got back she noticed that her mother was in the dining room eating breakfast. Mac sat down to eat her fruit, but she never said a word to Kate. Frustrated because of her daughter's silence, Kate said….

_Kate: Mackenzie, we need to talk about last night_

_Mac: I have noting to say, you lied to me my entire life, not to mention that you also lied to my Dad and to Nathan_

_Kate: Just let me explain…_

_Mac: I don't want to hear it! I think it would be best if you moved back to Connecticut_

_Kate: What about the kids? You and Rod both work in the West Wing, you need me here_

_Mac: We will hire a nanny, _

_Kate: What about what Rod and the kids want? _

Mac refused to keep hearing her mother.

_Mac: I have nothing else to say to you_

Saying that, she left the dining room and went to her room to get ready for work. Before going to the Oval Office, she visited Dr. Brock.

_Dr Brock: Ma'am, is there a problem?_

The President simply asked…

_Mac: What are the chances of someone being a compatible bone marrow donor to a stranger?_

_Dr Brock: It is possible, ma'am. _

_Mac: Could you test me? The Speaker of the House has leukaemia and I would like to know if I am a match… since he has no family to test _

_Dr Brock: of course, Madame President. But the chances of you being a match are very slim_

_Mac: I know, but I still want to do it_

_Dr Brock: what we need to do first is a blood test; if you are a match then we can do a lumber puncture to see if your bone marrow is a match_

Mac gave a blood sample at that very moment and then Dr Brock sent it to Bethesda for the analysis.

Later that day Amy and Rebecca came back home from their friend's, Mac took them both to the Presidential bedroom.

_Mac: Girls, I need to talk to you about Grandma, she is moving back to Connecticut_

Amy started to cry.

_Amy: Mommy, why? I don't want her to go, please make her stay!_

_Mac: I am sorry baby, she has already gone home_

_Rebecca: Why Mom? I don't understand why_

_Mac: It is complicated honey, but you can both still phone her whenever you want and you can go there and visit her... _

_Rebecca: This is so unfair, why would she go without even saying goodbye?_

_Mac: She told me to say goodbye to you all for her… kids, I have a meeting, Rebecca will you watch Amy?_

_Rebecca: I was going to go out with Stacey_

_Mac: You can invite Stacey over here; just make sure Amy doesn't do anything stupid_

_Rebecca: Fine_

Mac went back down to her office. Rod would be home soon. He was working in the West wing in strategic planning, but he still had some important First Gentlemen duties to fulfil. So Horace and him had gone to the Youth Council together. When they both finally came home, Rod came to Mac's office. She was so glad to see him.

_Mac: Oh Rod thank God you are home. _

_Rod: the girls said Kate has moved out_

_Mac: Yes, I told her to go._

_Rod: Why? Honey, what is going on?_

_Mac: I found out she had an affair with Nathan Templeton_

_Rod: What! She is dating Bill and he is married to Sarah._

_Mac: Not now, it started 47 years ago_

_Rod: oh… unbelievable! By the way, I heard he is ill_

_Mac: That's why my mother told me about the affair now… She said she thinks he is my father. I went for a blood test to see if I can give him my bone marrow… _

Rod hugged his wife, feeling surprised and overwhelmed with all the news.

_Rod: Don't worry, Mac. Everything will be fine… But will you really give him your marrow if you are a match?_

_Mac: of course I will… but what will I do if Nathan is actually my father?_

_Rod: We just need to try and not worry and you really need to talk to your mother, you may blame her, but you have to try to get on with her again… for the kids_

_Mac: Should I tell the kids what happened?_

_Rod: Not yet, we should wait to see if Nathan is your father or not, he will probably want to get to know his grandkids_

_Mac: What if he is my father and he dies? Rod I have already lost one dad, I really don't think I could lose another… _

_Rod: Just relax and try not to think about it until we know for certain. Now, Madame President, is Saturday afternoon, why don't we go upstairs and spend some time with our kids?._

_Mac: I think that is a great idea_

Mac and Rod went upstairs and played a game with the kids, they played trivial pursuit. Of course, Amy being the youngest was always given lots of clues by her parents, but it was Mac that won the game.

On Sunday morning Mac managed to sleep until 10 am and was woken up by an excited Amy

_Amy: Mommy can you bake me cookies for the bake sale at school tomorrow?_

_Mac: Sure honey, I have the day off_

Mac always tried to get a Sunday off or at least work a half day unless there was an emergency

_Amy: Thank you Mommy_

Mac got up from the bed, and kissed her youngest daughter

_Mac I need to go downstairs for a little while, so you go and play… I will come back up later._

Mac got ready and went downstairs to her office; she was sitting in her couch when Dr Brock entered.

_Dr Brock: Ma'am, we have your blood test back_

_Mac: And...?_

_Dr Brock: You are a match with the Speaker. That does not mean that your bone marrow will be a match, but it's more likely._

_Mac: So, when do I go for a lumber puncture?_

_Dr Brock: Anytime you want, Ma'am. _

_Mac: Would tonight be OK?_

_Dr Brock: Yes, I will arrange it_

_Mac: Thank you_

Mac went upstairs and spent the day backing cookies with her youngest daughter, they made loads of different kinds of cookies.

_Amy: Mommy, can we charge more for these because the President made them? _

_Mac: I don't think that is fair honey_

_Amy: But the money is for charity! If people pay more then it will make the sick children better_

Mac smiled at her daughter. Amy really was quite clever

_Mac: OK, baby… I need to talk to you, your brother and sister and your father_

Minutes later, the entire First Family sat in the family room

_Mac: OK kids, I am going to the hospital tonight to have a lumber puncture done_

_Rebecca: Why mom? Isn't that when they take your bone marrow out?_

_Mac: Mr. Tempelton is sick, and we have the same blood group, we are a match so I am going to get a little test done to see if my bone marrow matches his, if it does then I will give him some of mine to make him better._

_Horace: I thought you had to be related to give bone marrow_

_Rod: Not always. Blood relatives are more likely to be a match… but another person can be too and he has no blood family_

_Amy: Mommy, will it hurt?_

_Mac: A little bit baby, not much though_

That night Mac went to the hospital; Rod went with her while the kids stayed in the house. Once in the hospital, they gave her a local anaesthetic and done the lumber puncture. They took a small amount of bone marrow out and sent it away for tests. Mac went home and was in a lot of pain since a lumber puncture is a painful procedure. Rod made his wife go to bed, and the next morning she went to work, she was still in a lot of pain, but she just told everyone that she had hurt her back rowing. She knew it would not stay secret for long, since the press somehow always managed to find out about these things. But she hoped no one would notice anything just yet.

_Kelly: Ma'am, are you all right? _

_Mac: Yes. I hurt my back rowing this morning but it will be fine soon_

_Kelly: Are you ready for the press conference?_

_Mac: Yes, do they know about the Speaker of the House yet?_

_Kelly: Yes Ma'am_

Mac went to her press conference and she was asked many questions about the speaker and about who the new speaker of the house would be. Mac explained that there would be a temporary speaker until Nathan could return.

Amy went to school that day with cookies for the bake sale. She told every potential buyer that the President of the United States made those cookies. The class had decided to sell them for double the price and they sold them all, since everyone wanted a cookie made by the President.

About 5 pm, Mac was sitting in the Oval and Dr Brock arrived again

_Dr Brock: Ma'am we have the test back. It is unbelievable you and the speaker have a match in your bone marrow_

_Mac: Really? Have you told him I could be his donor? _

_Dr Brock: Not yet, Ma'am. So far, he only knows that there's someone being tested for compatibility. But we can't tell him it's you until you agree._

_Mac: Great… I definitely want to be a donor, but I prefer to remain anonymous for now. _

Dr Brock booked the President into the hospital and they informed the speaker of the house that they had found an anonymous donor. The next day Mac went for the surgery, which lasted only an hour. She was allowed out a few hours later, but before she left the hospital she went to visit the Speaker.

_Nathan: Madam President, what are you doing here?_

_Mac: I don't know how to tell you this, but I am the bone marrow donor_

_Nathan: You are? I don't understand_

_Mac: My mother told me about you and her, she says you may be my father, so I got tested and we matched. _

_Nathan: Ma'am, I can't thank you enough. I thought I would die, Teddy Bridges is dead, I could die, you forget how fragile life is. Anyway, thank you. I hopefully will not die; I owe you my life._

_Mac: Nathan, I just need to ask you… did you know that I could be your daughter?_

_Nathan: The thought briefly crossed my mind, but your mother told me I definitely was not your father. Besides, Sarah and I tried for years to have children but the doctors told us that there was no chance of us conceiving. So I thought there was no chance you could be my daughter. _

_Mac: My mother told me that she thought you were my father… but she only told me a couple of days ago and I decided to get tested to see if I was a match and I was, that can't be just coincidence. _

_Nathan: I don't know what to say… I always wanted children_

Mac smiled at the man she now knows for certain is her father.

_Nathan: Maybe we should get a DNA test, I mean, it seems that I am your father, but we should check to be 100 certain… _

_Mac: Yes, I think you are right. _

_Nathan: I know you must hate me, what your mother and I did was wrong._

_Mac: I don't hate you, I was shocked when I found out, but you were not married at the time, my mother was and she should have stopped it._

_Nathan: If you are my daughter then I would hope you would let me get to know you better and I have 3 grandchildren to spoil_

_Mac: Of course, but I should go now, you need to rest. _

When she got back home, she visited Dr Broke and asked him to do a DNA test on herself and the Speaker: She explained the situation to him and he was certain that Nathan would be the Presidents father.

**Please review**


End file.
